Database systems may include a database and one or more applications which can query or perform transactions on the database. Often different databases may be integrated so that data updated or entered into one database system can be used in a different database system. This may be done using so called middleware. Middleware is software that communicates with the one or more applications and synchronizes the multiple databases via the one or more applications.
United States patent application publication U.S. 2015/0244567 A1 discloses various embodiments of systems and methods for unified configuration for cloud integration are described herein. In an aspect, the method includes rendering a unified configuration interface within a cloud application for performing cloud integration. The unified configuration interface includes a first widget to configure an external system for integration with the cloud application and a second widget to configure an integration flow (iflow) between the external system and the cloud application. The iflow defines data flow between the configured external system and the cloud application. Subsequent to receiving a confirmation of the selected iflow, integrating the external system with the cloud application to share data in the cloud.